Chapter 17 Doomsday Pt 2
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo's feeling are out of control and it leeds him to madness


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 17**

**Η ΜΕΡΑ ΤΗΣ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΟΦΗΣ μέρος 2ο**

Έτσι λοιπόν ο Neo έφτασε τελευταίος στον τόπο της μάχης, όταν προσγειώθηκε στο έδαφος, έβγαλε τα γυαλιά του και είπε:

-Όπως είπα και πριν, αυτός ο αγώνας είναι προσωπικός, είμαστε μόνο εσύ κι εγώ.

-Και νομίζεις πως θα με νικήσεις; Όσο είσαι κακός δεν θα τα καταφέρεις.

-Σκάσε!!! Του φώναξε τότε ο Neo νευριασμένος και με σίγουρα βήματα προχώρησε προς το μέρος του.

-Μη βιάζεσαι, δεν είσαι ακόμα έτοιμος να με αντιμετωπίσεις. Είπε τότε ο Kenzi και έριξε με το σπαθί του έναν κεραυνό στο αέρα. Όταν έπεσε στο έδαφος, εμφανίστηκαν 2 μορφές πολύ γνωστές στο ζευγάρι.

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;! Είπε εξοργισμένη η Sailor Jupiter.

-Δεν ξέρω αλλά μόνο που τους βλέπω, μου έρχεται αηδία, είπε ο Neo.

-Ας τους περιποιηθούμε!

-Σωστά! Πάρε το δικό μου φτηνό αντίγραφο και διάλυσέ το!

-Ναι καλέ μου, αλλά πρόσεχε με αυτήν την Jupiter, δείχνει πολύ επικίνδυνη.

-Σίγουρα…..Πάρε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, θα σου χρειαστεί.

Και πήραν οι δυο τους θέσεις μάχης.

Με άγριες κραυγές οι ψεύτικοι πολεμιστές όρμησαν, το ίδιο έκανε και ο Neo με τη γυναίκα του.

Πρώτη επιτέθηκε η ψεύτικη Jupiter εναντίον του Neo με άγριες διαθέσεις. Κατέβασε πρώτα το ψεύτικο Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, όταν δε βρήκε στόχο συνέχισε με κινήσεις πολεμικών τεχνών, το ίδιο έκανε και ο Neo. Σε κάποια στιγμή μια κίνηση τον πέτυχε στο στομάχι και τον πέταξε κάτω. Τότε είπε:

-Ανάθεμα! Είναι πιο δύσκολο απ'ότι νόμιζα, είναι το ίδιο δυνατή με την αληθινή. Αλλά εγώ είμαι δυνατότερος!

Το είπε και το έκανε, πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση και άρχισε να τη σφυροκοπά με τα ξίφη του.

-Δεν θα με νικήσεις τόσο εύκολα! Του είπε εκείνη.

-Α ναι;! Θα το δούμε! Τώρα είσαι δικιά μου Jupiter! Είπε τότε ο Neo και όρμησε πηδώντας ψηλά με τα ξίφη σταυρωμένα.

-Μη βιάζεσαι τόσο! Sparkling Wide Pressure!!!

Το φρίσμπυ με τους κεραυνούς τον πέτυχε όσο ήταν στον αέρα με αποτέλεσμα να πέσει άσχημα στο έδαφος και να του φύγουν τα ξίφη από τα χέρια.

-Όχι ακόμη!

-Τώρα θα σε αποτελειώσω! Είπε τότε η ψεύτικη Jupiter και του επιτέθηκε με σκοπό να τον αποτελειώσει. Παρότι είχε παραλύσει το σώμα του από τους κεραυνούς, πρόλαβε να πιάσει το Σπαθί της Δύναμης με το δεξί του χέρι και να το προβάλει για να αποκρούσει το χτύπημα, όταν τα ξίφη διασταυρώθηκαν, ο Neo χρησιμοποίησε το πιστόλι του και την απώθησε μιας και δεν πρόλαβε να μπλοκάρει την ενέργεια, έπειτα σηκώθηκε και τη χτύπησε με την αγαπημένη του στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά.

Η ψεύτικη Jupiter αιφνιδιάστηκε στην αρχή , αλλά μετά άρχισε και πάλι να του επιτίθεται.

Όμως αυτή τη φορά τα πράγματα δεν ήταν ίδια. Ο Neo απέκρουε εύκολα και σε κάποια φάση κατέβασε το ξίφος του με τόση δύναμη που έσπασε αυτό της αντιπάλου του.

-Ετοιμάσου να συναντήσεις το δημιουργό σου! Της είπε ο Neo και τη χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο με μια μπουνιά και άλλη μια στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά, όταν το έκανε αυτό, ετοίμασε το τελικό του χτύπημα:

-Αντίο Δία!!! ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!!!

Όταν συγκέντρωσε την Κόκκινη Αστραπή, την άφησε από τα χέρια του και κατέστρεψε εντελώς το φτηνό αντίγραφο της αντιπάλου του.

-Σειρά σου τώρα! Είπε τότε η Mako στον ψεύτικο Neo.

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα!

-Μπορεί να μοιάζεις με τον άντρα μου αλλά δε σημαίνει πως σκέφτεσαι σαν αυτόν.

-Θα το δούμε αυτό!

-Τότε δείξε μου τι έχεις!

-Ευχαρίστως! Confuse Ray!

Η Ακτίνα σύγχυσης επηρέασε την Sailor Jupiter και δεν μπορούσε να τον δει.

-Να πάρει! Μα που πήγε;

Δυστυχώς όμως δέχτηκε 3 χτυπήματα σε ανύποπτο χρόνο και έπεσε κάτω. Όταν σηκώθηκε, είπε:

-Δειλέ! Άσε τα κόλπα και πολέμα σαν αληθινός άντρας!

-Όπως θες! Απάντησε αυτός και τράβηξε τα ξίφη του, αμέσως τα σταύρωσε και επιτέθηκε.

-Άδικος κόπος! Είπε τότε γελώντας η Sailor Jupiter και έβαλε μπροστά της το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, έτσι η ενέργεια μπλοκαρίστηκε και δεν την πλησίασε καν. Τότε εκμεταλλευόμενη την περίπτωση, επιτέθηκε με τους τρομερούς κεραυνούς της και τον έκανε να νιώσει μια ηλεκτρική εμπειρία.

-Όχι! Είναι αδύνατον! Είπε τότε αυτός σοκαρισμένος.

-Ώρα για περισσότερη δύναμη! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και πρότεινε τον Power Morpher που της είχε δώσει ο Neo.

-Τι;!

-It's morphing time!!! DRAGONZORD!!! Και η Πράσινη δύναμη ενώθηκε με τη δική της. Δεν άλλαξε όμως εμφάνιση.

-Δεν θα γλυτώσεις! Την απείλησε ο Neo.

-Α ναι;! Τώρα θα νιώσεις την αληθινή δύναμη του Dragonzord!!!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, όρμησε καταπάνω του με μια άγρια κραυγή, σε κάποια φάση το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας κιτρίνισε και το Στιλέτο πρασίνισε. Όταν έφτασε κοντά. Όταν έφτασε κοντά, πήδηξε ψηλά και του κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα με κάθε όπλο. Ήταν αρκετά όμως για να τον εξαφανίσουν.

-Αυτό ήταν! Για να μάθεις να αντιγράφεις τον άντρα μου. Είπε θυμωμένη καθώς ξεφυσούσε.

Βλέποντάς το αυτό, ο Neo της χαμογέλασε και της έκανε το σήμα της νίκης.

-Τώρα ήρθε η δική σου σειρά Kenzi! Τέρμα το κρυφτό!!!

Τότε η Sailor Jupiter πήγε να κινηθεί προς το μέρος του, όμως ο Neo άπλωσε το χέρι του για να την εμποδίσει.

-Όχι Mako, σε παρακαλώ, δε θέλω να σε μπλέξω σε αυτό. Μείνε πίσω.

-Ναι….αλλά…. Προσπάθησε να πει.

-Σε παρακαλώ, της ξανάπε.

-Εντάξει….Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Όσο για σένα Kenzi, ήρθε η ώρα σου!!! Είπε κι όρμησε καταπάνω του κρατώντας μόνο το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνος.

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Και οι δύο κατέβασαν τα όπλα τους τα οποία έσμιξαν με δυνατές κλαγγές. Σε κάποια στιγμή ο Kenzi είπε:

-Πάλεψε λοιπόν τώρα!!!

-Την έχεις βαμμένη! Θα σε διαλύσω!!! Απάντησε ο Neo κι αφού απέκρουσε το χτύπημα, έβγαλε το πιστόλι του και τον πυροβόλησε.

Εκείνος δεχόμενος τα πυρά, έπεσε στο έδαφος και του είπε.

-Θα πληρώσεις γι αυτό!

-Α ναι;! Τον ειρωνεύτηκε ο Neo και όρμησε να τον αποτελειώσει, όμως ο Kenzi κύλισε και το ξίφος δε βρήκε το στόχο του, εξοργισμένος ο Kenzi σηκώθηκε και πήδηξε ψηλά για να τον χτυπήσει, όμως ο Neo δεν έμεινε άπραγος, έκανε την ίδια κίνηση και διασταύρωσαν τα ξίφη τους πριν προσγειωθούν, αμέσως ο Kenzi εκτόξευσε κεραυνούς από το σπαθί χτυπώντας τον Neo και κάνοντάς τον να παραλύσει και να πέσει, πριν πέσει όμως, συγκέντρωσε μια μπάλα φωτιάς και του την έριξε απωθώντας τον προσωρινά.

Όμως είχε παραλύσει όλο του το σώμα και δεν μπορούσε να κινηθεί. Ο Kenzi Θέλησε να το εκμεταλλευτεί και σήκωσε το σπαθί του πάνω από το κεφάλι του.

-Δε γλυτώνεις αυτή τη φορά Neo! Τώρα είσαι νεκρός!

Οι Rangers και οι Sailor έκλεισαν τα μάτια τους για να μη δουν, αλλά η συνέχεια τους διέψευσε. Βάζοντας όλη του τη δύναμη, έπιασε τη λεπίδα με τα δυο του χέρια τη στιγμή που απείχε χιλιοστά από το στήθος του, ταυτόχρονα σήκωσε το πόδι του και τον κλώτσησε στο στομάχι.

Μη περιμένοντας αυτό, o Kenzi ξαναπήρε το ξίφος του κι επιτέθηκε, όμως ο Neo απέκρουσε και στη συνέχεια τον αφόπλισε.

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμη! Η μονομαχία θα συνεχιστεί στη δική μου έδρα! Είπε ο Kenzi κι εξαφανίστηκε.

-Γύρνα πίσω δειλέ!!! Του φώναξε τότε ο Neo εξαγριωμένος, αλλά άδικος κόπος.

-Εξαφανίστηκε……Είπε ο Mystic Force.

-Και τώρα τι κάνουμε; Ρώτησε ο SPD

-Εσείς δεν θα κάνετε τίποτα!!! Αν είναι να κάνει κάποιος, θα είμαι εγώ!! Απάντησε ο Neo με θυμωμένη και σπασμένη φωνή.

-Τι έχεις στο νου σου; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Αυτό που έπρεπε να είχα κάνει από καιρό!!! Απάντησε ο Neo και τα μάτια του κοκκίνισαν. Έπειτα γύρισε και ξέσπασε:

-ΚΕΝΖΙ!!! ΚΑΤΑΡΑΜΕΝΕ!!! ΜΗ ΝΟΜΙΖΕΙΣ ΠΩΣ ΕΧΟΥΜΕ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕΙ!!! ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΓΛΥΤΩΣΕΙΣ ΑΠΟ ΕΜΕΝΑ ΠΟΤΕ! ΠΟΤΕ! ΠΟΤΕ!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, ένα κίτρινο ενεργειακό πεδίο τον κάλυψε και η Γη σείστηκε

-Θα σε νικήσω ακόμα κι αν καταστρέψω όλο τον πλανήτη!. Είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά τους. Δεν πήγε όμως μακριά, όσο χρειάστηκε για να μην τον δουν οι άλλοι.

-Να'τος! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι έτρεξε προς το μέρος του. Το ενεργειακό πεδίο όμως την απώθησε ενώ ο ίδιος συνέχισε να προχωρά κρατώντας το ξίφος του.

-Είναι εκτός ελέγχου! Είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Αν επιτίθεται σε μας…….σημαίνει πώς θα καταστρέψει τη Γη. Συμπλήρωσε η Sailor Mercury.

-Και τώρα; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Jupiter, τώρα είναι η σειρά σου να σώσεις τον αγαπημένο σου, το μίσος ου για τον Kenzi τον έκανε κακό, της είπε ο Tommy.

-Ναι, πρέπει να τον σταματήσω …..Ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να πολεμήσω εναντίον του. Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Όχι δεν θα το κάνεις! Προσπάθησε να την εμποδίσει η Sailor Moon.

-Θα το κάνω. Δεν είναι ο αληθινός Neo αυτός. Το μίσος του τον έχει τυφλώσει, γι αυτό θα παλέψω…

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo συνέχισε να προχωρεί ακάθεκτος ενώ οι άλλοι τον πήραν από πίσω. Ξαφνικά από πίσω του εμφανίστηκαν κάτι μορφές που κινήθηκαν με απειλητικές διαθέσεις.

Τότε οι Rangers ρίχτηκαν πάλι στη μάχη παλεύοντας ώστε να μπορέσουν να πλησιάσουν τον Neo. Όσο για τις Sailor, αποφάσισαν να εμφανίσουν τα όπλα τους:

Πρώτη το έκανε η Sailor Mercury.

-Νερό. Πλανήτη Ερμή. Δώσε μου τη δύναμη! Είπε κι εμφάνισε ένα ξίφος

Φλόγα. Πλανήτη Άρη. . Δώσε μου δύναμη Είπε η Sailor Mars κι εμφάνισε ένα στιλέτο όπως και η Sailor Venus.

-Αστραπή. Πλανήτη Δία. Δώσε μου δύναμη!!! Είπε φωναχτά και η Jupiter και πήρε το ακόντιο με τις 2 αιχμές. Μετά ξανάπε:

-Αγάπη μου……περίμενέ με!!!

Όσο αυτές μάχονταν, ο Neo συνέχιζε την πορεία του κι έφτασε στο σημείο που ήθελε.

Κι επιτέλους τον έφτασαν! Αυτός μόνο τους κοιτούσε, δεν έλεγε τίποτε. Και πάλι όμως οι μυστήριες μορφές εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά τους, ενώ αυτός έβγαλε φτερά και άρχιζε να κιτρινίζει.

-Δεν μπορούμε να τον σταματήσουμε! Είπε η Sailor Venus

-Όχι! Φώναξε ο Tommy.

-Όχι Neo!!! Μην το κάνεις! Φώναξε σπαρακτικά και η Sailor Jupiter.

Ήταν όμως αργά. Φτάνοντας στο ζενίθ της δύναμής του, ο Chilinho είπε:

«Έφτασε πια το τέλος σου» Και λέγοντας αυτά, σήκωσε ψηλά το ξίφος του. Απελευθερώθηκε τότε μια τόσο μεγάλη και ασύλληπτη δύναμη που όμοιά της δεν είχε λάβει ποτέ χώρα.

-Όχι……Neo……Ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια των Πολεμιστριών και των Power Rangers πριν εξαντληθούν, ενώ η ενέργεια του Δικεφάλου απλωνόταν όλο και περισσότερο σε τέτοιο σημείο που ολόκληρος ο πλανήτης ισοπεδώθηκε εντελώς.

Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του και είδε τι έκανε, είπε με λύπη:

«Εκπληρώθηκε ο όρκος που έδωσα. Πήρα την εκδίκησή μου….Όμως και πάλι απέτυχα. Σας απογοήτευσα όλους, απογοήτευσα τον Jason, τη Mako, όλους τους Rangers, αλλά κυρίως απογοήτευσα τον εαυτό μου και όσους πίστεψαν σε μένα. Αθέτησα την υπόσχεσή μου να προστατέψω τη Γη. Αντί γι αυτό την κατέστρεψα.

-Κι όμως δεν τελείωσαν όλα!!! Ακούστηκε μια φωνή. Ήταν ο ίδιος ο Δικέφαλος Αετός.

-Γιατί όχι; Σε απογοήτευσα! Δεν αξίζω πια τη δύναμή σου!

-Αν δεν την άξιζες, δεν θα σε επέλεγα ποτέ! Χρησιμοποίησε το ξίφος σου και την κάρτα σου. Μόνο εσύ μπορείς να αλλάξεις την ιστορία!

Τότε εκείνος αφού το σκέφτηκε λίγο, έβαλε την κάρτα στην υποδοχή και σήκωσε το όπλο. Αυτή τη φορά όλα επανήλθαν στην αρχική τους μορφή και η Jupiter εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του:

-Mako….

-Τα κατάφερες για άλλη μια φορά….Είμαι πολύ περήφανη για σένα…

-Αλλά..

-Μη λες τίποτε. Του είπε και τον αγκάλιασε και τον φίλησε, το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός Μόλις αγκαλιάστηκαν, ένα ζεστό φως τους τύλιξε και έχασαν τις αισθήσεις τους.

Από την άλλη, τα κορίτσια και οι Rangers ξύπνησαν μη φορώντας τις στολές τους, όμως είδαν πως έλειπαν δύο.

Αυτοί οι δύο βρίσκονταν σε άλλο μέρος αγκαλιασμένοι. Και αυτοί επίσης χωρίς τις στολές τους.

Όταν ο Neo ξύπνησε, είδε τον εαυτό του να στέκεται μπροστά του και να του λέει:

-Σε ευχαριστώ….Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ που με φιλοξένησες όλο αυτόν τον καιρό. Περνώντας τη δοκιμασία αυτή, απέδειξες ότι είσαι άξιος κάτοχος των Δυνάμεων του Δικεφάλου.

-Εγώ σε ευχαριστώ που με βοήθησες να ανακαλύψω τον αληθινό μου εαυτό.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Έχε γεια καλέ μου φίλε, του είπε ο 2ος εαυτός του και χάθηκε σιγά σιγά, ενώ το ζευγάρι τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στην πλατεία όπου τους περίμεναν τα κορίτσια και οι Κόκκινοι Rangers.

Όταν τους είδε ο Neo είπε:

-Rangers…

-Χαιρόμαστε που είσαι και πάλι καλά, του είπε ο Eric χαρούμενος.

-Μας κατατρομάξατε, συμπλήρωσε ο Andros.

-Σημασία έχει πως όλα τελείωσαν καλά, απάντησε ο Neo.

-Σωστά, όμως ήρθε και πάλι η ώρα να πούμε αντίο. Είπε ο Tommy.

Τότε τα 20 άτομα έδωσαν τα χέρια σε μια ιστορική στιγμή για τις δύο ομάδες. Και ο Chilinho είπε:

-Σας ευχαριστώ Rangers, ελπίζω να ξανασυναντηθούμε. Η Δύναμη μαζί σας.

Όταν αποχαιρέτησε τους φίλους του, στράφηκε προς τα κορίτσια και η Usagi τον ρώτησε:

-Λοιπόν; τώρα τι;

-Τίποτε άλλο, φτάνει. Αυτό που θέλω τώρα είναι να περάσω λίγες τρυφερές στιγμές με τη γυναίκα μου. Αρκετά υπομέναμε όλο αυτόν τον καιρό.

-Σωστά, σας χρειάζονται λίγες διακοπές.

-Σίγουρα, τι λες κι εσύ αγάπη μου;

-Οπωσδήποτε, απάντησε η Mako.

Έτσι κι έγινε, το ζευγάρι πήγε διακοπές για ένα μήνα πάλι στην Αμερική και όταν επέστρεψαν, ο Neo παραμέρισε τις δυνάμεις του σφραγίζοντας τα όπλα του. Το ίδιο έκανε και η Jupiter…..Μέχρι νεοτέρας…

64


End file.
